Known imaging systems comprise an illumination unit for generating a cone beam for illuminating the region of interest from different directions and a detection unit for generating detection values from the cone beam after having traversed the region of interest.
These known imaging systems further comprise a reconstruction unit for reconstructing the region of interest by backprojecting the generated detection values. Before the detection values are backprojected, an aperture weighting of the detection values is performed. This aperture weighting reduces the artifacts caused by the cone angle of the cone beam, but it requires a large computational cost and a considerable amount of hardware resources.